Spirit Bending
by samtana
Summary: “If you can think of a way to defeat the Fire Lord without killing him, I’d love to hear it!” Aang receives some help from a dangerous source.


"If you can think of a way to defeat the Fire Lord without killing him, I'd love to hear it!" If you were struck by the extreme randomness of the giant lion turtle, this story might be for you. It's set before the Day of Black Sun during "Nightmares and Daydreams" because Aang should have been thinking about this before he the invasion.

I don't own avatar. Someday, though, someday...

Spirit Bending

"Welcome back, my friend, the Avatar."

"Hello, Koh," said Aang with such a lose expression that he almost looked bored. He had cleared his mind of all thoughts except his mission before entering the cave. He was in a perfect state of peace and relaxed concentration.

"I knew we would meet again," said the giant spirit, his hundred legs crawling eerily along the walls of the cave, the face of a woman atop his head like a fleshy mask. He circled around Aang, eagerly and patiently at the same time. "I knew you would have to show your face in here again."

"It's good to see you, too," said Aang. His eyes were on the wall behind the ancient spirit, completely unfocused. If he weren't in such control over himself he would have seen Koh's face shift to that of a lean man with a wiry mustache and brown eyes. Aang didn't notice. He was watching the wall.

"I still need a child's face for my collection," hissed Koh good-naturedly, continuing his circle around Aang. "I would be honored if you are willing to volunteer."

"No, thank you," said Aang, bowing. "I need your help."

Koh turned away and continued his strange dance, like that of a spider with a fly in its web. "I suppose that makes sense," he said contemplatively. "Since we are such good friends now, why should I not help you?"

"Please," Aang said, not pleading. "I need your help to defeat the Fire Lord and return balance to the world."

"Of course you do," mused Koh, turning back to face Aang with a stalwart general's face, one he had stolen six hundred years ago from a Fire Nation admiral. Aang didn't see it. His eyes were focused on the wall. "Now, how can I help you?" It didn't sound like a question. It was more like a threat.

"I need to find a way to defeat the Fire Lord without taking his life," said Aang. The clicking of Koh's legs reverberated around the cave, mixing with Aang's voice and the dripping of water. "Do you know of such a way?"

Koh turned away again. "To defeat the Fire Lord, that may not be an option, young avatar." With lightning speed Koh zipped in front of Aang's eyes, adorning the ferocious face of a baboon, and shouted menacingly, "He'll kill you before you have the chance!"

Aang only noticed that the wall behind Koh had disappeared behind the blurry object in front of him.

"Please," he said calmly, "I have to find a way."

Koh stepped back, falling effortlessly back into the face of a lovely woman with long, flowing hair, the one he had stolen from the avatar's lover all those generations ago. Aang only noticed that the wall behind Koh had come back into view.

"There is a way, actually," said Koh, sounding bored. "Before the era of the avatar people bent the energy of the spirit, not the elements."

"I can take away the Fire Lord's bending?" said Aang. He was getting excited and was beginning to lose control of his body. The slithery Koh started to come into focus in front of him, the wall beyond fading in importance. "Can you teach me?"

"No," said Koh, his ethereal voice echoing deeply throughout the cave. "I do not know how to bend here in the spirit world." He turned away from Aang again, legs clicking all around, then zoomed back to Aang with the face of an ugly woman with scraggly hair and a long, protruding chin. "But I know of someone who can."

Aang barely kept his expressionless state this time. He was getting too excited, he realized. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Who?"

Koh withdrew again in unshown disappointment. "Not so much a person," he said, "but a piece of land in the middle of the sea. A floating island. A mound of trees in the water."

"I don't understand," said Aang.

"You will in time," said Koh.

"I need to know now," said Aang. The wall was fading from view again. Exasperation was evident in his voice. "The Day of Black Sun is in only three days."

"He will come when the time is right," said Koh.

He lunged at Aang with all his speed for a third time, and finally it was enough to throw Aang's concentration out the cave. He gasped in surprise. It would have been enough, enough for Koh to steel the arrow boy's face. But Koh didn't land on Aang's face. He stopped just short, the baboon head nose to nose with that of an expressionless panda bear, the spirit that had knocked Aang to the floor and now stood between him and Koh.

"Hei-bai," whispered Aang from the ground. He took another deep breath, stood up, dusted himself off, and turned to face Koh again. He was expressionless again. He couldn't even see the two spirits' staring contest. All he could see was the wall behind them. He bowed respectfully.

"Thank you for your help, Koh," he said, making his way for the cave's exit. "Come on, Hei-bai. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can tell when I have a good idea when I start improvising mid-way through writing it. Habai was never supposed to show up in this story. Then he was supposed to have his face stolen to protect Aang. But I'm too soft for that. Especially after how terribly I've been treating Aang and Katara lately.

This story is meant to be a part of the show as written, just to prepare us for the giant lion turtle's entrance. And to give samtana's favorite minor character some love. He does say, "We will meet again," but they never meet again. And if any spirit is old enough to know what Aang needs to know, it would be Koh.

I think someone should do a modern story featuring Koh that has to do with poker. You know, poker faces. Could be funny. Not for me to write, though.

-samtana


End file.
